The Approaching Storm
by Cornpuffs
Summary: After three years of training, the three teammates of Team Seven are about to meet again. Proof reading chapters, prepare for my most shocking chapter yet!
1. The Calm Before

Chapter 1

Three Years After

!#$&()

Sakura woke up in her bed. She stared at the wall a little bit. She did this all of the time now. She thought the wall was the luckiest thing on the planet. It's friends were confined to the boundaries of her room. Meanwhile, like her, her two best friends and teammates were off training with three of the greatest Shinobi ever. Sasuke was training for power. Naruto was training to stop Sasuke. And she was training to protect them. Her training with Tsundae was all most complete. She had gotten good. She just hoped it would be enough to stop the approaching storm. She hoped she could stop her friends. Because she knew that whoever won that fight, she would lose at least one.

!#$&()

Sakura made her daily 10 laps around her house, the Haruno Manor, to get warmed up for her real workout. But she had always kept her mind on the game. She wouldn't ever have to be protected. Ever. After she was done, she headed for the Godaime's office. As soon as she opened the door, she saw somebody. Somebody she knew. Somebody who was supposed to be dead, and everything went black.

!#$&()

"Sakura. Sakura, wake up." A stern female voice said.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She saw the Hokage, but nobody else was around.

"What's wrong? Tired? Hungry? You know that we have vending machines and a coffee pot in the lounge."

"No. It's just that I thought I saw the 4th, standing there and talking to you." Sakura said, slowly rising to her feet.

"He wasn't. The 4th's been dead for a while now. About 15 years. Now you might of had seen his picture behind me and, due to the right positioning of the sun and Venus, had thought he was standing here, though the light being reflected through Venus gas, but he was not here."

"Yeah. Weird, huh? How long was I out?"

"About a minute. I sent a jolt to your system to wake you up as soon as you hit the ground. Still, if you're hallucinating that a dead man is standing here, we can call off training today. But just for today."

'Yeah! Rock on! Take that, hag! Day off!' Inner Sakura partied.

Sakura simply bowed and walked off, with a "Thank you."

"Come on out, boy, she's gone." Tsundae said calmly.

And with that, a blonde haired man came out of pretty much nowhere.

!#$&()

End

!#$&()

You know I had a better chapter than this. But, I forgot to save it. So, when I tried to rewrite, I completely almost changed it. Why am I telling you this? I dunno. I'm just weird like that. By the way, what's the name of the Fourth Hokage? He's gonna play an important role in the story. Thanks. Oh, and see the little button over in the bottom lefthand corner? Click it, pretty please.

Update: Add a little bit, and fixed a few grammar problems. I still don't know how to spell this crap, and I'm the Naruto expert at my school. Bad, huh?


	2. Reunion at Ichiraku's

Yes, I know my name spelling and some of my grammar sucks. I don't own Naruto. I have no friggen clue why I have to say so…….Tip of the chapter: Plaid shirts and striped pants are rarely a positive fashion statement. Unless, you know, you're into that kind of thing.

Chapter Two

Ramen and Reunions

!#$&()

"Come on out, boy, she's gone." Tsundae said calmly.

"Thanks, Ba-chan!" the blonde haired boy said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"It's amazing how much you've matured, Naruto." Tsundae said sarcastically.

"Thanks, I guess," Naruto said, oblivious to her sarcasm, "Is it really true I look like the Fourth?"

"Yeah. I guess you do." The 58 year old 28 year old looking Hokage said.

"So the three of us, ex-Team Seven, are all apprenticed to Senins?" Naruto asked.

"Yup."

"Hmm. Interesting." Naruto mumbled, "So I trust Sakura-chan has become a younger version of you? A much younger you, of course, that's not hard."

Tsundae glared at him, then calmed herself, knowing it was all in good fun.

"Well, I've held you here for a while. Why don't you go eat or something?" Tsundae said, "My treat. Put it on my tab."

"Madame Tsundae, Ero-sennin hasn't let me eat that much ramen. I've been so deprived of ramen, I'll be twice the size of Choji when I'm done eating. So that could bankrupt you…"Naruto said, taunting the Hokage.

"Just go before I change my mind." Tsundae said dully.

With that Naruto ran out of the building.

!#$&()

Meanwhile

!#$&()

A young lavender haired woman walked down an ally, thinking she heard a small child crying.

"Where are you?" she called, trying to find the child.

"I'm right here! Behind you!" a voice called, but slowly, it changed from a little child's to a grown man's.

"Is this here, Satoshi?" another voice called out from the shadows.

"Yeah. It's that bitch all right." A third voice called, as the three men came out of the shadows.

"Wait. I know you… you're that nasty pervert I pummeled at that club," the woman said, gather chakra to her eyes, getting ready to fight.

"Tendo, activate the traps." Satoshi told the second voice. Tendo made a quick motion

This caused the woman to shriek in pain as her chakra was disrupted.

"I love these traps. Bought them from the Snow Country. They disrupt all chakra, even people that never use it, and to the ones who are really attuned to it, like shinobi, it's painful. Deadly painful. Now that I see your eyes, I can tell that you are a Hyuuga." The first voice said.

"Satome, remember, I get her first." Satoshi said, an evil look in his eyes. Hinata, unable to summon any chakra, could barely move from the pain. It was as if she was thrust back into her first real fight with Neji-nisan. She had sparred him before, but that was a real fight with him not holding back. She still had scars in her body from the blows. Now that same fear and pain was with in her again, and she knew it had only begun.

"Hey, you sorry pieces of crap!" a new voice called out. Everyone looked up to a roof to see a long haired man with a long cape that was draped over, covering most of his body and in a hat. (Think Orochimaru's disguise in the exams, that kind of hat)

"You know, your kind gives this good village a bad name. Really, you all gang up on a woman with these sorry charka disruptor traps. You are all despicable," the man said.

"Would you shut up and go away before you get hurt, dude. You don't know who you're dealing with!" Satome said, bulging his huge muscles. However the man was not intimidated.

"Oh, you've got it all wrong," the man started, causing the men to smirk, "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

The three thugs lost their smiles. Satoshi swung a fist at the man. The man simply dodged and went to the chakra disrupter. He picked up the scroll that empowered it and ripped it to shreds. The young women stopped squirming in pain as she had for the past few minutes and managed to activate a weak Byakugan, lying there, watching the three men unsuccessfully punch and kick. The man looked back at Hinata for a moment and she saw something young, strange, and yet, familiar. The man smiled in relief, apparently, that she was okay, but one of the thugs got lucky and landed a kick to the man's gut.

Then she saw something within this man's chakra coils, it had appeared as if he hadn't been using any at all until this kick. She then saw a burning, orange-red chakra flow through. And then, for her, the world went black.

The next thing Hinata knew, she saw the kind young man's face hovering over hers.

"Those creeps made me angry. I hate it when those scum that call themselves men try and ambush pretty girls that seem completely innocent. They think that prettiness means that that person has no brains. So, I taught them a lesson." The now revealed young man said.

"Wow. You must have been pretty powerful to handle those three. They seemed to be Academy dropouts in their teens, and you seem like a regular villager. But you're not are you?" Hinata said.

"Nope. I was playing with them. At least, until I got kicked in my gut. I'm hungry, so, it didn't feel to good." the young man said, "you want to come to Ichiraku's with me? My treat."

"How do I know you're not another perverted rapist-wannabe?" Hinata said.

"Well, you've got that Byakgan thingie. I've always thought it could see destinies, and fates." the man asked.

"No, but it did show a pleasant aura coming from you, so you can't be that bad. Sure." Hinata said, studying the man's facial features. He looked like he never needed a shave. He had brilliant blue eyes that radiated strength. But what suprised her was the whisker-like markings on his face. She stared at his cheeks while they walked down the road until the man blushed.

"What!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, Kami, you're back!" Hinata said, a smile blazing across her face.

"Why are you talking about my back? I thought you were staring at my face!" the- ah hell, why not- Naruto said.

"Naruto! You're home!" Hinata said, as she gave him a big hug.

"You…are…crushing…me…Hinata…" he said, turning blue.

Hinata realized this, a jumped back, rubbing the back of her neck, a massive sweat drop on her head, and blushing furiously, in true Naruto influenced style.

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun," she said, bowing.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan," Naruto returned, bowing back, "now can we get some ramen? I'm famished!"

!#&()

"It's been three years, Lee. I don't think he'll ever come back. I'm different than his fan club. I loved him. Dang it! I loved him," Sakura cried, slamming her head back into her arms. Sakura had seen a wanted poster for Sasuke, and started crying soon afterwards. She and the rest of the Genin 12 were at Ichiraku's. Rock Lee, going from a crush to sibling love, all ways did his best to comfort Sakura as best he could, and patted her on the back.

"You'll be okay. Shikamaru's team and I promised. He'll come back," Rock Lee did his best caring tone whisper, "Hey, look it's Hinata, and another person. Do you know him?"

Sakura looked up.

"It's you! I saw you in the Hokage's office! I wasn't delusional! The 4th's ghost!" Sakura said.

"Hi Sakura-chan. Long time. No see!" Naruto said, giving his trademark grin.

Sakura just stared.

"You all don't remember me, do you?"

Sakura and the rest of the crew shook there heads.

"It's me. Naruto."

!#$&()

Bum bum bum…

It took hours to write this. I started at 6:43 PM. It's Now 11:30 PM.

Okay, time for the vote…

These people are in their mid-teens. Hormones normally are raging at this age. Should there be a lot of romance intertwined with the adventure, or just a normal adventure with fluff here and there? Eh? Eh? Eh? Now come on, click that nice blue button. You know, the review one.

BTW, do you want lots of short chapters/drabbles with frequentish updates, or do you want longish chapters with longer, but not by much, updates? And sorry about the long time for this one. I had writer's wall, an enhanced writers block that prevents all creative thought from coming through.

Oh, and how do you spell the eye thingie? Byakugan? Right?

Yadda Yadda Yadda.

Done

Cornpuffs

Update: Pretty much the same as last chapter, and I changed the names of the bad guys for the chapter.


	3. Kakashi's Test

Something stopped the full chapter getting on. I've been grounded for the past while, and before that, my computer broke. It's almost back to normal, but, the cd-rom drive isn't responding. I'll have to get my dad to look at it, so I'll probably be delayed...again...for a third time.

Chapter 3

Kakashi's Test

!#$&()+

"It's me. Naruto."

Sakura stared, lost.

On the other hand,

"Naruto-kun! Welcome home!" Lee said. (Go LEE!)

"Arigato, Fuzzybrow-san." Naruto replied.

"Bet you learned some new wimpy jutsus out there, eh, Naruto?" Kiba said, growling.

Naruto replied with a grin, "They're bad enough to whoop you."

"Ow, Kiba, 3rd degree burn. Keeping out of trouble?" Choji said.

"Yeah? Are you, troublesome dolt?" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Lazy bum." Naruto said.

"Dumb baka," retaliated Shikamaru

"Nice to have you home, Naruto." Shino said simply. Nobody even knew he was here. They also realized this was probably the longest casual sentence he had ever spoken. (Sorry Shino fans. I think he rocks too, but couldn't help meself)

"Thanks."

Sakura stood up. Then she slapped Naruto. He saw this coming but knew not to dodge or else invoke more of her wrath.

"Why did you leave?" She said in a voice only Naruto could hear.

"Because I have a promise to fulfill." Naruto stated simply.

Sakura only stared.

"Naruto, Sakura." A familiar masked ninja said, standing beside the stand. (A/n: Redundant, eh?)

The blonde genin, and pink haired chunin/ probably good enough to be mid-level jounins looked up, seeing Hatake Kakashi at the door.

"Look, there's little time to explain. You are both, by the Hokage's orders, now Jounin level shinobi. You will not be my subordinates, you will work alongside me as a team. We have a week to train. But first," Kakashi started clawing through his pockets, until he found two bells.

"You know what to do. Come at me with true killer intent, or you'll never get the bells." With that, the white haired pervy former sensei walked out the door.

Naruto bowed, apologizing for the abrupt interruption.

Sakura then followed suit.

The two walked to the door. Just before they walked outside, they both shared the Trademarked Naruto, (or Sasuke. Neji, too) "I'm the best, never gonna give up, you really suck," smirk.

Just then, in the Seal

"WHO ARE YOU, GIRL?" the demon fox roared, seeing a pink haired girl with a kanji on her broad forehead.

"It's Ms. Inner Sakura to you, you mangy A$$ puppy thing." The girl roared back.

Kyuubi's eyes bulged slightly as he realized that something weird was happening. Or it was at least just the tip of the iceberg.

Back to the Real World

The two newly promoted Jounins walked out, oblivious as to what Inner Sakura had just done.

Kakashi stood by a tree, tinkering with the bells.

"The exercise will begin in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" Kakashi reached for his dirty book.

"Oh! Kakashi-sensei! (I'm guessing) That reminds me!" Naruto reached in his hat and pulled out a super rare book: The newest Come Come Paradise in about three years.

Kakashi started to read it.

"It was pretty boring, but I think you'll like it…" Naruto said, just as he grabbed the bells. He threw one to Sakura.

Kakashi's visible eye widened.

"That was a dirty trick Naruto! What happened to the intent to kill!" Kakashi yelled.

"Just showing you that you need to be attentive to fight me." Naruto said, a hint of something very familiar to Kakashi in his eyes.

Naruto tossed his bell back.

Sakura on the other hand, was suffering from fits of insane laughter. She collected herself, but as soon as she handed her bell to him, she clutched her ribs and burst out laughing again.

"Oh, feeling confident, Naruto?" Kakashi said curiously, "Then Fight me, one on one, no holds barred, mano a mano."

"Gladly." Naruto smirked.

Kakashi quickly unveiled his Sharingan. (Finally spelled one right! ;)

Naruto threw a kunai at him.

Kakashi dodged and watched it hit tree. The tree splintered when the kunai hit.

"Chakra powered? But I didn't see it!" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-san, what do you think I've been doing for the last 2 and a half years, learning to fight a chidori? I spent a lot of time training against the Sharingan. Simple trick, really. I'm able to focus charka to a string, basicly, making it hard to notice if you don't look for it." Naruto said, getting in a Taijutsu stance Kakashi hadn't seen before.

"Ancient Taijutsu Weapon techinque: Shadow Rage!" Naruto said.

Naruto split into at least 25 shadow clones, and every one of them disappeared.

Kakashi threw a kunai at a movement in the bushes.

The kunai flew into what Kakashi saw as a chakra string. Then he heard something behind him. Kakashi turned and saw 24 Narutos They all started jumping around until they disappeared. Then kunai, senbon, and shurikan flew from everywhere.

Kakashi saw these and decided to try something. He poured a little chakra into his Sharingan. He saw a lot of Narutos moving around. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a chakram. (The thing Xena throws around) He threw it and it bounced off of the trees, eventually making every clone poof.

Kakashi heard clapping behind him. He turned and saw Sakura and Naruto standing next to each other, smirking.

"I win." Naruto said, as he started to do a set of seals, "Harem no Jutsu level 2! All knowing style!"

Kakashi saw thousands of women from various places he'd seen, naked and trying to grope at him. He even saw Tsundae.

Naruto laughed silently, as loud noise disturbed the illusion/ actual jutsu. Kakashi suffered a seriously bad nosebleed.

"Naruto what are you doing? You made some clones, but they're just standing there." Sakura asked.

"Well the nature of the attack I just used requires clones. I cover them with a genjutsu that reads the perverted part of anybody's mind and seems to make thousands of beautiful people! I probably could do it without clones, but it's harder. The clones help out by giving me a medium" Naruto explained.

"Wow. You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" Sakura said, eyes wide, and hope in her voice.

"No, but if you wanted to pass out from a nosebleed, then yeah. But since I can only do this one at a time, you'll have to wait for Kakashi to wake up. We should get him to a hospital before he dies of blood loss." Naruto said.

!#$&()+

Half Hour Later

!#$&()+

Naruto solemnly stood at the Hokage monument.

"Hey, old man. I'll never forgive that snake for killing you. I'll use the power that he gave me," Naruto said, now pointing to the 4thm, "to destroy every single sound loyal to the Otokage, Orochimaru."

Naruto soon fell asleep on a bench next to the viewing platform.

**"Hey, kit."**

Naruto suddenly found himself at the seal.

"Hey, Kyuubi-san."

Naruto then saw a pink haired thing behind the fox.

"Fox, what's the pink thing?"

**"Umm, nothing?"**

"Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi suddenly turned invisible to show Naruto what wasn't behind him.

"Okay. So what did you want?"

**"Just to wake you up. There's something I want to give you."** Kyuubi said.

"What?"

**"Just stick out your arm, and hold the sleeve."**

A few minutes later, Kyuubi was done with a summoning tattoo.

**"You now have the ability to summon foxes. I suggest you should try to summon my son, Kyroni."** Kyuubi said.

Naruto was transported back to the real world, where he saw a small nick in his thumb.

"Summoning no Justu: Foxes!" Naruto yelled, slamming his hand to the ground

!#$&()+

END!

Okay, I might not make this a Hina/Lee. If I do, I'll do a NaruSaku and a SasuOC. Vote for Shikamaru. Temari or Ino? I'm letting you people to decide. Oh, and if isn't Hina/Lee, NaruHina takes it's place and SasuSaku too.

Update: Rewrote a couple of sentences. Added a couple, and fixed grammar a little bit.


	4. Hinata’s Fiancée

All right. You guys win. Pairings are as Followed: NaruHina, SasuSaku, LeeOC, ShikaTemari, InoOC, GaaraOC, KankuroOC, KakaKure, AnkoIruka, and I think that's it. ; I think I've gone insane. No, read the bottom note. Then you'll call me insane.

!#$&()+

Chapter 4

Hinata's Fiancée

!#$&()+

Naruto started to summon a fox. But instead of complying with the Kitsune sealed in his navel, he summoned a kit. He figured summoning the son of Kyuubi would be dangerous and charka wasting.

"**A KIT! YOU USE MY SUMMONING CONTRACT WITH A KIT?"** roared the Kyuubi.

"Yup. In case you forgot, I'm just starting to get rid of the demon name. If I start summoning your kids, I'll never live it down. Besides, baby foxes are cute." Naruto mumbled.

"**Wow, you thought of that?"** said the King of Youkai.

"I'm not a moron, you know. That was a mask, and you know it." Naruto said coldly.

"**Whatever."**

"Hey, what am I doing here?" the kit.

"I summoned you." Naruto told it.

"Well just know that I am the all powerful granddaughter of Kyuubi! I can kill you, mortal!" the kit said.

"Wow, that baka fox is a grandpa?" Naruto said, astonished.

"Don't talk about my grandpa like that!" the kit said.

"What's you name, kit?" Naruto asked.

"It's Scylla, mortal." The young vixen said.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am the future Hokage. I also am the human container that houses your Grandfather."

"No way. No CHILD could contain my grandpa."

"Child? I've been through hell and back, and got souvenirs both times. I own a shot glass collection. A few of the t-shirts as well. I don't think I qualify as a child. You want your grandpa? You got him."

At that, Naruto let off a pinch of demonic aura.

"Okay, I believe you." Scylla said.

"All right, then. Anyway, since you're here, you want a ride? I'll carry you, if you want. After all, aren't you the Princess of Youkai? Practically Royalty."

"I'll walk." Scylla replied dryly.

"Suit yourself." Naruto put his hands in his pockets and walked off.

"Wait! Naruto-kun!" a new voice called out.

Naruto turned and saw the elder Hyuuga sister (Hinata) running towards him.

"My father wants to see you. He said he wanted to see the one who defeated Neji. Since you're the only one on the list, I figured he wanted to talk to you." Hinata said.

"Okay, let me change." Naruto said. He made a few hand seals and suddenly, with a poof of smoke, appeared in dress robes that could rival an Uchiha one.

"How do I look?" Naruto asked.

"Like a moron." Scylla said, popping up

"Did that fox just talk?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, long story, I summoned her." Naruto said.

"Her?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah."

"With that voice, I thought it was a guy."

"I have a sore throat." Scylla replied.

"Oh." Hinata said.

!#$&()+

At the Hyuuga Estate

!#$&()+

"Welcome, Mistress Hinata. Master…?" a servant asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto and his companion, Princess Scylla."

"Princess?" The servant asked.

"She's the Princess of the Foxes. Show some respect." Naruto explained.

At that, Scylla appeared from Hinata's jacket.

"Now take us to my father, please, Adek." Hinata said, talking to the servant.

"Now follow me, don't lose sight, Master Uzumaki. Say, that name sounds familiar. Aren't you the one who painted the Hokage monument?" Adek asked.

"Yeah. Hold a grudge?" said container asked, though he knew the question was about his furry big friend.

"Nah. I thought it was funny, so I don't care. Besides, you aren't a demon, though you act like one of the mischievous ones." Adek said.

"Thanks. It means a lot to me that you don't hold a grudge." Naruto explained.

"Well, here we are. Hiashi-sama's office." Adek said, leaving.

Naruto knocked.

"Come in." Hiashi's voice called from inside.

Naruto, Hinata, and Scylla entered.

"Hello, Hinata. Uzumaki. And who's the fox?" Hiashi asked.

"I am Princess Scylla of the Foxes, Granddaughter to the King of Foxes and The greatest Youkai, Kyuubi. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Said the royal fox.

"The pleasure is mine. Kyuubi, eh? Interesting. Anyway, Hinata, I need to speak to Uzumaki-sama alone. Scylla, you may go or stay, it doesn't matter." Hiashi said.

Hinata left, and Naruto sat down. Being a small fox, Scylla jumped on Naruto's lap and curled up. Naruto instinctively petted her.

"So, you are the one that has caused such a change in my elder daughter. I am quite proud of her. Whatever you did, I thank you."

"All I did was show her she had confidence, sir."

"I remember her getting injured by Neji."

"I also remember beating the crap out of him, sir."

"Touché."

"Sorry, sir, I went out of my place." Naruto apologized.

"No, no, it was out of mine to say that. You seem to be protective of your friends." Hiashi said.

"Yes, sir, and if you do any harm to them, I'll kill you. Spread the word." Naruto said, realizing he went out of his place again. To his surprise, Hiashi smiled.

"That's what I needed to hear. I know you are about to leave on a mission to find the traitor and kill Orichimaru, if need be. I have two requests. First, I want you to take Hinata with you. Second, I want you to protect her."

"Why, may I ask, is she going with us?" Naruto asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Simple. It is Hyuuga custom that a Hyuuga heir or heiress must do an S-class mission before she gets of age to be wed to her arranged fiancée." Hiashi said.

"Oh. OK then, I'll take so good care of her, she'll be better when I return her to you!" Naruto said, giving off the trademarked "nice guy pose".

"Good. You are dismissed."

!#$&()+

Naruto's Apartment

!#$&()+

"It's been a while since I've been here. I feel as if I've missed everything. Sakura becoming a beautiful woman, Kiba getting promoted to Chunin, Shikamaru getting to be Jounin, Ambassador to the Hidden Sand, and pro at go, and Hinata's going to be married in a few months. I don't like the last part, though. I hate most arranged marriages. Makes me wonder if I was promised to someone." Naruto mused.

Naruto suddenly envisioned him about to kiss the bride, only to discover that his bride had fat cheeks and fish lips. Scylla jumped on Naruto's bed, and when he was about to protest, Naruto stopped, smiled and laid on his bed, falling into a deep slumber.

!#$&()+

Who is this mystery fiancée? Will Scylla leave Naruto, now knowing that her grandpa is in him? _How in the hell am I gonna pull off a romantic story_, _add humor, and actually update_? Thank who ever is out there for Summer break. Oh and I don't own Naruto. If I did, it would have came out earlier in America, instead of this September. Yup. Cornpuffs for president, y'all, I'm outtie.

Update: Seing as how I changed this chapter and waited instead of posting immediately, I forgot my alterations… I guess I fixed the whole grammar thing, and changed Adek's dialogue. By the way, when I get through with the main part of the story, Adek will return, after all, Naruto-kun isn't going to get the girl right off the bat. He's gotta fight of the overprotective family first. I guess that was a little spoiler. And to some of the reviews I've gotten, if you think that the fiancé is Naruto, you're wrong… oh so very wrong.

CoughsomeonenobodyexpectsCough

Just think of what would compliment the Byakugan perfectly.


	5. The Power I Hold

So far, only two reviews for last chapter, 18 in total….of course, I am starting this a little earlier than planned.

!#$&()+

Chapter 5

The Power I Hold

!#$&()+

"Hey. Uzumaki… GET UP!" an angry vixen yelled.

"Hmm? Whozat?" Naruto asked, words slurred by grogginess, "Oh, I remember, the Granddaughter of Kyuubi-sama."

"**Kyuubi-sama? Since when did you call me that, kit?"** Kyuubi asked.

"Well, you are one of my friends, and you've taught me as much as Jiriya. The man's probably peeping somewhere as we speak." Naruto said.

!#$&()+

Jiriya sneezed, alerting all of the women at the bathhouse of his presence.

"Damn you Naruto!" was heard along with the angry shrieks of half naked women.

!#$&()+

Naruto sneezed as well.

"Someone must be talking about me," he stated. He crawled out of bed and went to his closet. He realized that he couldn't fit into most of his clothes. He then made a few seals and made some casual wear slightly larger.

He had on a white shirt with a black Uzumaki symbol. He had regular old blue denim jeans with tears in both knees. He put on his sandals and went outside, the young fox following.

"You know, Scylla, some people might mistake as a demon fox, so a Henge to look like a human or something would be nice." Naruto said to the young fox.

"Hmm… I know…" Scylla said quietly. Suddenly, with a poof of smoke, the fox had turned into a girl that looked like Naruto under Sexy no Jutsu. Her eyes were green, though, and her hair was red. And she was fully clothed, in a red tank top and black denim shorts.

"Nice. Now I'm gonna have to fight off pervs…" Naruto sighed…How troublesome… Now he was starting to sound like Shikamaru.

"Did I overdo it?" Scylla asked, lip poked out.

"Naruto realized what she was doing.

The most feared jutsu ever created….

Puppy Eyes no Jutsu.

"Nah, you're fine." Naruto said, giving in to the power.

"Let's go get some ramen, Naruto-kun." Scylla said.

"Naruto-kun? How troublesome… Sure." Naruto said, succumbing to another blast of puppy eyes.

"**You know kit, I think she has you whipped."** Kyuubi laughed.

"Shut it, fox." Naruto said in his mind.

Naruto and Scylla ate ramen silently in the bar.

What surprised Ichigo, the cook, is that Naruto only ate one bowl. Scylla ate two.

"Hey, Scylla, I need to get some more clothes. The enlargement jutsu wears off quickly, and I really don't like tight pants." Naruto said.

Naruto soon left the Ramen stand and went to the clothing shop. Naruto quietly picked up a couple of sets of a jumpsuit. These jumpsuits had pockets in them, so they could be equipped with weights and such.

Naruto paid for the suits (which means it's on the Hokage's tab) and left without a word.

Why was he so quiet? He focused on one fact. Hinata's engagement to some stranger. He didn't want her hurt again. She was the first to acknowledge him as a great person. He unknowingly was the same to her.

"Why do I care so much? Ah, it doesn't matter. I can muse later." Naruto asked himself quietly.

"**It's because you love her**." Kyuubi said quietly.

"Yeah, she's a good friend and all… wait, you said I love her? Nah. Even if I did, she's promised, so nothing I can do." Naruto thought-spoke to the demon fox.

"Yes, kit, but I sense something… I think Hiashi was hiding something," Kyuubi said, "You should be ready for anything. After all, why would he give the task to you? Why not someone of higher class, like Kakashi? Or maybe a less dangerous mission? There are too many holes in that speech."

"When you put it that like that, I agree. I'll keep one eye on me and one on Hinata. And on your Granddaughter. I sense that she has something important inside her. A lot of something." Naruto said.

!#$&()+

Naruto stood out in front of Ichiraku Ramen. He saw Scylla gorging out. The collected bowls made Naruto suspect that she had had close to 45 bowls of… miso and shrimp…

Scylla finished her current bowl and placed the bill on Tsuande's tab.

"What, Naruto-kun?" asked Scylla.

" I was just thinking. I never even made it to chunin, yet I'm about to take a mission that only an ANBU should take. Hinata's a competent ninja, being a high level chunin and a Hyuuga. Why do I have to protect her?" Naruto asked her.

"Because. Her father doesn't believe her to be that good. Yes, she has been readmitted as heir apparent to the Main House, and I foresee that she might be the best thing to Kohona, besides you. You know, you two make a cute couple." Scylla winked.

"And you make a cute fox, but I might have to mess that up for you…" Naruto growled.

"Hey, Naruto, what can you tell me about my Grandpa?"

"Well, he taught me a lot of cool techniques and whenever I get into trouble in a fight, he helps. He's kinda like the crazy homicidal uncle that I never had.

" I think I should let you two have some alone time with him to talk about family, once we're out of Kohona." Naruto said.

Naruto was tackled by Scylla. He figured that that meant a lot to her.

"**Kit, we need to talk later. When you let me talk to my granddaughter, we'll discuss it**." Kyuubi said, a very slight hint of panic in his voice.

"Well, Scylla, I need to go train. Anything you need, buy it and charge it to the Hokage. If you need me, I'll probably be in the hospital from Chakra exhaustion."

!#$&()+

The Day Before the Mission.

!#$&()+

Sure enough… Naruto ended up at the hospital 3 days before the mission. From Chakra exhaustion. Predictable young man, ain't he? Anyhow, Naruto put to much chakra into a kage bunshin and made close to 100,000 clones. Naruto got sent home that night.

!#$&()+

The Day of the Mission

!#$&()+

Hinata and Sakura were waiting on the bridge as Naruto and Scylla in fox form came. Kakashi was right behind him.

Sakura and Hinata yelled "You're late!"

"Actually, you two are early!" Naruto said.

"Oh. I never thought of using that, Naruto. I ought to try it later." Kakashi said.

With that, Naruto and Co. started going.

"Naruto, I've always wondered… how did you beat Haku and Gaara?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, I need you to promise me something…I want you both to listen carefully, and tell me truthfully if you still like me."

"As you know, the demon, Kyuubi , grandfather of this fox behind me attacked the village. The Fourth stopped it."

"Yeah, and killed it by sacrificing himself to the God of Death and killing it." Sakura said.

"Wrong. He sealed it into a little baby, with no mother. Kyuubi is inside me. He is the power I hold. It's a thousand times more of a curse than a blessing. From what we talked about, I have put together a story.

"Orochimaru needed to escape prison. So he sent a snake scout to get Manda, the Boss Snake, to find the greatest demon he could and anger it, and pretend to be Orochimaru. Manda killed Kyuubi's wife and litter while Kyuubi was hunting. Being weak from birth, Manda easily killed the vixen and cubs, only one survived, since he was the Alpha of the litter, and was with Kyuubi, learning to hunt. Kyuubi came back and saw all of his family murdered, with Orochimaru escaping. Kyuubi closely followed , ready to kill whatever was in his path. Manda soon crossed Kohona. Ninja tried to stop it for weeks. The last place it attacked was a hospital on the outskirts. My mother saw it coming. Being a ninja from Hidden Cloud, she got out of her bed, picked me up, and ran. When Kyuubi smashed the building, we barely made it out. The rubble caught her leg and crushed it, mortally wounding her. Kyuubi took pity on me, and as my mother lay dying, The Fourth came by, and saw me lying there, mother having one last breath. The Fourth summoned Gamabunta, the Boss Toad. There was a fierce battle in the forest we are walking in now. Gamabunta held off Kyuubi while the Fourth prepared the suicide technique. But instead of both The 4th and Kyuubi going into the Afterlife, The 4th asked the Death God if Kyuubi had a chance to redeem himself. The Death God said no, but the Fourth asked if Kyuubi could redeem himself through me. So, the Death God sealed Kyuubi in me. That's also why no one would play with me when I was a child. Their parents told them not to, and eventually, kids started to make fun of me. If the 3rd didn't protect me, I wouldn't be here right now." Naruto said.

"What about your father?" Hinata asked.

"He was the Fourth Hokage. It all makes since.. why you are an exact clone of him, why you mastered the Rasengan and can summon Gamabunta and ride him… but why would your own father seal that beast into you?" Kakashi said, visible eye widened.

"Okay, you hold the Kyuubi, the Fourth is your father, and you let people make fun of you?"

"Sakura, haven't you realized I only want to protect this village?"

"With the crap you went through? With your power, I would have snapped by then, and killed anyone in my way!" Sakura said.

"Do you realize why I hated Sasuke now? He lost his family, but at least he had one! I never had one! He had everything he ever needed handed to him! Why I fought so hard against Neji? For one, he beat Hinata, almost killing her and her spirit, and he kept saying how my loss was predetermined fate. I have fought fate every damn day of my life! Why I fought Gaara as well as I could? He had the same childhood, but instead of trying to better himself, he turned into a mindless weapon! All he needed was someone to show him a little love! I showed him what power he had when he needed to protect others. I managed to change the latter two. Neji's one of the best damn ninjas I have seen, now knowing he could control his fate, and Gaara's now the 5th Kazekage! I have the power to change people. By keeping up my moron mask, I've done the world more justice than I would have if I went Gaara. Understand?" Naruto said.

"Naruto… I'm so sorry… if I would have known, I would have been your friend." Sakura said, her voice quiet.

"And I would have never have favored Sasuke. The 4th was my sensei, and I am indebted to him." Kakashi said, turning and smiling at him.

Hinata, though, did the most surprising thing. She broke down into tears.

"Naruto-kun… if I would have known how much pain you were in… I wished I could've been there for you, Naruto…" Hinata said, sobbing madly.

"Thanks…Hinata-chan, don't be sorry…" Naruto gave her a hug and patted her on the back.

"Hey, Uzumaki! Carry me!" Scylla said. 'That ought to ease the mood…'

!#$&()+

That night

!#$&()+

Naruto stared at the stars. The group had stopped to make camp, and it was his watch.

Scylla came from behind and came to Naruto.

"**Kit, it's time for the three of us to talk. It's time you learned your true talents."**

!#$&()+

I think I'm gonna work in a slight romance between Kyuubi and Inner Sakura. I dunno how that'll work, though. It'd be funny, though.

Update: Rewrote half the chapter, thought it was stupid, and just rewrote a paragraph or too. And grammar, too.


	6. The Gate Guardian, the Spirit Messenger

… All right, I'll try it. I wonder who gets to be on top…(Kyuubi and Inner Sakura) :P Nah, I'm kidding about the on top thing. Seriously! But I will put it to a vote….

!#$&()+

Chapter 6

Gate Guardian, Spirit Messenger

!#$&()+

Naruto focused his mind on Kyuubi's gate, spreading his charka to Scylla.

Scylla and Naruto soon were standing in front of the Greatest Demon.

"**Granddaughter, Kit, so good of you to join me**."

"Get to the point, Kyuubi-sama." Naruto said bluntly.

"**Naruto, I don't know how to say this… I'm sorry you were thrown in, but the job of the Greatest Demon is to guard the gates to Heaven and Hell, and to rule over the Greater Demons, who rule over all other demons. Also, the Greatest Demon must serve as a messenger between the Mortal and Spirit worlds.**

"**The gates of Heaven and Hell, without a guardian, are in danger. If a powerful enough demon gets enough power and support, he can permanently seal the gates to Heaven, and if that happens, no good soul could receive it's benefits. Now if that happens, all souls will be sent to Hell. Hell's power will increase too much and destroy the balance of good and evil. If that happens, the Universe is history.**

"**Since I haven't been around to do my job for 16 and a half years, Hell is starting to power up. So, in order to save the Universe, you need to do my job for me. There is a ritual to do this. You need the blood of the previous Greatest. Since I haven't the means to provide my blood, Scylla has some**." Kyuubi said.

"Okay, I get to be the Messenger of Spirits and Guardian of the Gates. And I need to spill the blood of your Granddaughter to become it?"

Scylla put her tail over Naruto's mouth.

"Shut it, Uzumaki. I'll bleed a little bit." Scylla shot her tail to grab one of Naruto's kunai. She stuck it in one of her paws to make a small prick.

"**Now, Kit, spread the blood all over the Kunai. Once you are done, draw the seal of Demons with the bloody kunai into your hand**." Kyuubi said.

"You're kidding, right?"

"**Just do it**." Kyuubi said, annoyed.

Naruto did this and suddenly, the wound shone with a golden glow. Naruto, surprised, stumbled and caught Scylla with his glowing hand.

Scylla glowed with the same light, and transformed.

Scylla grew a little bit. Her red-orange fur got a blue tint to it. Her eyes, which were a dull yellow, turned sharp. And most noticeably, she had grown another tail.

Naruto stared. Then the dull glow in his hand shined too brightly for him to see.

Yet Naruto saw the changes, in his mind's eyes, which, since he was in his mind, could see all around.

Naruto grew an inch. His blue eyes grew deeper. His fox whisker birthmarks deepened. His hair turned darker, now a light orange. His orange and black jumpsuit turned red and black, and the Uzumaki seal turned white, with the Yin Yang in the center. Naruto smiled, and his canine teeth were slightly larger and sharper.

"**It seems that both of you now have the power of the Greatest. Use it wisely. Naruto, I am tired, I will send you back to camp, and will show you a jutsu in your dreams, and you will practice it in your dreams, like I have taught you. If you do well in your dreams, you will be able to you the level one form of it. It can be increased to level 5, but even I haven't even gotten it there, and I'm halfway through level 4.**

Naruto bowed, and instantly, Naruto and Scylla were transported back into reality.

"So that was my grandfather. He has so much power." Scylla said, almost to herself.

"Wow, I wonder if anyone will notice." Naruto said.

"Probably, Naruto." Scylla said and with that, the two new Greatest Demons wished each other a good night and went to sleep.

!#$&()+

Naruto's Dream Training Dojo.

!#$&()+

Naruto suddenly saw seals flash across his mind. He copied them. Again and again. HE saw the name flash in his mind.

Suddenly, 15 target dummies emerged from the floor.

"Let's try it."

Naruto did these seals: **_I, Hijutsu, U, Tatsu, Saru, Ushi and Tora_**. (1)

"Celestial Chakra Whip no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

Golden chakra gathered into a golf-ball sized sphere on Naruto's right index finger.

Naruto made a fist, leaving his index finger out. He saw and image off himself pouring chakra to increase length whenever he was snapping the whip.

Naruto poured very little chakra into the whip as he brought his hand down. The whip extended about 7 feet. (I'm gonna use US customary, because I don't have a good image of meters. Can someone provide a formula to change?) It went through the first row of dummies, slicing the 5 dummies in half.

"Woah. That's power." Naruto said.

Kyuubi heard, and grinned.

"**If you like this kit, you'll be impressed with the other power you got…" **

"**HEY FOX!" **

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT, YOU DAMN PINK THING?"**

!#$&()+

1- I found a little something in Shonen Jump Issue 27 that translates the seals. I'll let whoever can translate the seals' names have a sneak peek of the next chapter. That means leave an e-mail or sign in for a review!

BTW, I'm a little angry at the site for banning Song fics. cries I had the perfect idea for chapters 4 and 5

UPDATE: Yes, the final chapter update….. fixed the usual, and by the way, there will be a new chapter by tomorrow night. Promise of a lifetime.


	7. Heaven's Judge

Heh… umm, sorry for the seriously overdue chapter. I had a hellish semester at school, but now, I've got classes I needn't worry as much about. I 'm not saying that I'll update quicker, but I will say this… I got an idea that'll blow yer minds… (jk), nah, I'll just be able to focus on it more. I hate it when an author doesn't finish a good story, and even if my story isn't good, I'm going to practice what I preach. Also, I'm gonna bring two elements not often used. A cross over of sorts that none of you will guess, and bushido isn't gonna be forgotten, either.

And another reason I was delaying is that I was busy playing The Legend of umm, well, I'm not gonna say…. But it ain't Zelda. Oh and Knights of the old Republic 1 and 2.

Oh, and I know some more big words…. MUHUHUHAHAHAHA!

Anyway, with no further announcements, I give you a chapter with the over abused idea:

!#$&()+

Chapter 7

Heavenly Judgment eye! Naruto's maternal bloodline- The Tenchugan

!#$&()+

"Naruto. Naruto. NARUTO! WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP!"

A bundle of pink was just getting up from singing of birds, and was further awakened by seeing a slightly purple, but mostly red, two tailed fox on top of a…

Sakura looked over Naruto's face and damn near fainted.

Where a devishly handsome young man had gone to sleep, a man with divine facial features slept, though unsoundly with a fox screaming in his ear.

"I'M TRYIN TO SLEEP HERE, DAMMIT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" said one Uzumaki Naruto.

"YOU SHOULDA BEEN UP AGES AGO, IT'S ALMOST NOON!" the fox said.

"Bite me, Scylla."

"Where and how hard?"

"Up my butt and around the corner!"

Yep, though his outer self had changed, that was Naruto.

And Sakura was drooling, too.

"Yo." A voice cam from around camp.

Fox, girl, and half-demon jumped 6 feet in the air.

Kakashi giggled- yes, giggled-, and started laughing. He burst into a bunch of smoke, leaving a one Hyuuga Hinata, main heir to the Hyuuga household, and future wife of…(A/n: oh, you are all gonna hate who I make her fiancé)

"Hinata…" Naruto begin looking at the ninja princess.

Hinata gulped, scared she'd upset her crush.

"That was an awesome prank! I never saw it coming!"

"Arigato, N-narut-to-k-kun."

Inside, Hinata cursed herself for her returning shyness, especially since she worked so hard to get rid of it.

Naruto then started to look at himself, wondering if his changes had become apparent.

"Hey, bastard, think you should look at a mirror?" Scylla asked.

"How did you know I wanted a mirror?"

"I don't know, I just had a feeling you wanted a mirror?"

"Here, Naruto-kun, use this." Sakura fished a small mirror from a pocket in her dress.

Naruto stared at the small mirror, examining his face. He trembled for a second, and smiled.

"I'M SEXY!" Naruto said, like a true… sexy guy.

"Naruto… you still haven't grown up…." Sakura said, sighing.

"Hinata-chan, where's Kakashi-san?" Sakura asked.

"He went on ahead."

"Okay. I'm going to go and catch up. Hinata, could you stay here and help Naruto pick up camp?" Sakura winked at the shy Hyuuga. Hinata turned and headed into the forest.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, here's your mirror!" Naruto said.

"It's okay, you keep it, I have a spare. After all, you never know when a mirror could come in handy. Hey, can Scylla come with me? She's naturally got better senses than I."

"Oh, thanks." Naruto said.

It was a beautiful mirror, with an intricate Konoha leaf symbol on it, surrounded by sakura petals. The cover was a blue that was only matched by Naruto's eyes.

The mirror itself wasn't damaged, smudged or anything. It looked brand new.

"Thanks a lot." Naruto whispered, only Sakura was gone.

Naruto pocketed it.

"Naruto-kun, help!"

Naruto ran in the scream's direction to see Hinata wrapped in chains.

"Heh. Another pathetic ninja. Especially for a Hyuuga. I'm surprised that you're important enough for Orochimaru-sama to send me to kill you," said a young man sitting on a tree branch, holding the end of the chain, "Scream for help all you want, there aren't any ninja for a good half mile. I checked for charka. Nobody's here.

The young man was wearing a simple white gi with a black set of kanji saying "In defeat, there is death." He had a katana at his side, which was sheathed in a black sheath, with a tiger and a dragon waging war on it. In the background, there was a bunch of cherry blossoms, and a small design of what appeared to be a musical note. And if you looked on the boy's neck, there was a curse seal, only it had a black slash across it.

"Let her go, samurai-baka." Naruto said. Scylla jumped beside him, growling.

"Who are you? How did you avoid my detection?" the samurai said, looking surprised. He quickly suppressed it. He jumped of his perch on the tree branch, tying the chain around it first.

"You want a fight, civilian?" the samurai said, glaring, "Customs first. I am Kawakami Kenshin. I am a samurai, under the service of the Sennin Orochimaru-sama. I have direct orders to kill this girl, and any other ninja present, but return as quickly as I can. So, civilian, if you want to live, let me finish my task." Kenshin smiled an empty, hateful smile.

Naruto punched him in the face.

"You're gonna pay for that, civilian." Kenshin said.

The samurai drew his sword.

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Doryusen!" Kenshin slammed his sword on the ground, senind a small shockwave in Naruto's direction. Naruto jumped, but, Kenshin anticipated this.

"Ryūtsuisen!" Kenshin sliced his sword down, but instead of injuring Naruto, he sliced through a log. "Kawarimi… damn."

Naruto tossed several kunai and shuriken at the samurai. Kenshin used his sword to deflect them.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto made 20 clones.

"Ryūtsuishōsen!"

Naruto and clones jumped at Kenshin, while Kenshin jumped in the air, doing fast downward slices at each clone.

To his surprise, every Naruto vanished into smoke.

Well, so he thought.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto flew from a tree, summoning a ball of chakra into his hand…

"AND NOW: ODAMA RASENGAN!" Naruto summoned a small bit of kyuubi chakra, creating two rasengan, and slamming them together. Kenshin unconsciously brought his blade into a blocking position. The great spiral ball shattered the blade, but the force Kenshin put back on it knocked Naruto away.

Naruto got up, panting. The odama drained him. Sure, he had Kyuubi chakra, but as angry he was, he knew that the malevolent chakra would hurt his body. And he couldn't let Hinata see him a monster. But, thanks to already leaking out fox chakra, his anger and desperation mixed with his Kyuubi chakra.

"Dammit… you're a ninja. You must be that Uzumaki brat Orochimaru was seething about. How did you hide from my chakra sense?"

"**_That's for me to know, and for you to never find out_**." Naruto said, hunching over. He snarled, showing large canine teeth. His eyes turned blood red, and his fingernails became claws. His whisker marks deepend further. He was ready to kill.

He disappeared from his postion 10 feet away from Kenshin, to right in his face. HE started slashing with his claws, eventually tearing Kenshin's gi at many places. Naruto then threw Kenshin at a tree, and watching him hit it with satisfaction. He slowly went over to the area where Kenshin was slowly getting up, unaware to the enraged fox boy's location. He was about to give a killing blow, but Hinata came running from behind, grabbing Naruto in embrace. (Think Chuunin exams, only Sasuke and Sakura)

The kyuubi chakra stopped leaking out and Naruto slowly changed back.

"No more Naruto-kun… please…" the Hyuuga heir cried into Naruto's back.

Naruto turned back to look at Hinata.

"Naruto… your eyes are different…"

Naruto dug out his mirror, and saw into his eyes. The pupil and iris was gone, replaced by a 3 circles, each one bigger than the other, with eight triangles surronding it. ( Again, think of another anime, Tai's crest from digimon, look it up on google image)

"**Behold kit, The most feared doujutsu in the mist: your bloodline, the Tenchugan**."

Kenshin got up, slowly.

"Ninja, you have defeated me. Kill me, so I don't go to Orochimaru in disgrace." Kenshin bowed, blood trickling from his mouth and other places where Naruto struck.

"No." Naruto said.

"You wish to dishonor me? Why?" Kenshin said, panicking.

"Because, if you are as powerful as you say you are, you're going to help me stop Orochimaru."

"Betray my lord! Are you mad?"

"According to Bushido laws, you've already betrayed him by losing. Correct?

"Yes."

"_The Laws of Man, you have broken them, but to the Laws of Spirit, you still are innocent of some charges, and guilty of others. Murderer. Betrayer. Coward. Heaven has spoken, mortal. Behold the power of the Tenchugan, and face the judgement. You will live, worm. And you will fight your old masters with your new one. Just know, if harm falls on this boy, vessel of the Divine Knights, Kyuubi, and the power of his own, you will beg for damnation._"A voice said, coming from Naruto, but it wasn't.

Kenshin realizd that his "trial" had been an hour to him, yet his bounty hadn't moved.

"_Yes, worm, you are in suspended time. I shall return you to your natural time, and you will act as though this didn't happen. Your cover is a life debt. Naruto has spared you, and you owe him. You will protect him. Or else._"

"Naruto" blinked and the world went back to normal.

"So, why kill you?" Naruto asked, as if nothing happened.

"You are too cruel, ninja. But, you have spared my life. I will now protect yours. I swear an eternal life debt to you. Just us, none of that protection until both bloodlines die. So, what is your bidding, my… Master…." Kenshin said, bowing.

"You don't have to call me that."

"But, Master, I thought ninja thought they were superiour. Besides, I owe you my life. You somewhat own me." Kenshin said.

"Whatever. If this is a trick, I will not hesitate to kill you. I care for Hinata, Sakura, Syclla, and even Kakashi too much. I'll destroy you if you harm them in the littlest way. Understand?" Naruto said, his angry face on.

"Yes, Master."

!#$&()+

Heh… did I make Naruto too powerful? If you don't like it, you can just leave. I wanted to make a point. I happen to have been one of the first canon time skip authors, and I'm gonna be a first for something, real soon.

If you're wondering about the fact that I skipped the Gaara retrieval arc, don't. I worte this before the arc started, and I'm not going to change it to match. I'm not saying it won't happen later, it just isn't happening now.

Also, The Approaching Storm is just the first of three books, maybe. I'm planning on working on this until I'm 18, so you've still got 3 years to enjoy. I'm not going to make anybody wait that long for updates again, unless I have no choice in the matter.

Slight spoiler for the story:

Here's how the Books are going to go:

Naruto is the star of book one, you know the summary.

Book 2: Ninja Hurricane (pending)

The children of the strongest clans are about to become genins. But an ancient evil is about to strike.

Book 3: Dragon Storm

The child born with the strongest Bloodline is coming of age and the forces of evil stregthen. In her hands rests the fate of the world, as the final battle between good and evil draws closer.

After Book 3:

Hmm, not sure yet. Maybe oneshots about the world after 3.

Yes, 7 pages, I think I delievered short for such a long wait, but hey, I deserve flames for it. Go on, do it.


	8. Author's note

This is to let you all know that I'm killing the Approaching storm and rewriting it. I've put too many plot holes in it and they need to be fixed. The damage is too great for just editing the chapters.

So, basically, after I'm at the chapter 10 mark on They grow up so fast, I'm rewriting the first chapter and will be posting a newer chapter as soon as it's finished. After all, I'm going to have a $$ load of time on my hands if I've planned right.

YCP out.


End file.
